In the use of security seals to seal a closure of the type having a staple which extends through a slot in a closure member, it is often desirable that an integral tag be provided on the seal to receive identification markings. In such instances it is important that the tag be maintained in a position such that the identifying numbers or letters thereon can be easily read when the seal is installed or removed. The structure of such seal must also be such that it can be economically manufactured by injection molding techniques, without the molding dies requiring complicated and expensive features.